


Suicide(Frian)

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury an 18 year old.he has Suicide thoughtshe has a crush on Brian May but Brian already has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ At school _

Freddie Mercury is an 18 year old,no friends.he has suicide thoughts,he's tried to kill himself twice being caught by his mother."another day of hell,",he thought to himself.he had a crush on Brian May,the smartest kid in Freddie's year.every time Freddie saw him,Freddie blushed but he was bullied a lot."Hey Faggot",Paul said to him"leave me alone",Freddie said.Freddie's pinned to the wall and is beat up."Stop it please!",Freddie begged ."shut up weakling",Paul teases.Paul ran off,Freddie wiped his tears and walked off to the bathrooms,he sat in the stall crying his eyes out.He shut up when he heard three boys walk in,"where's the weakling",he heard Roger say,"Roger shut up",John said,Freddie bit his lip t stop his sobbing hiccups.

he let out a quiet one by accident,he quickly bit his lip."shit",he thought to himself.He's sure roger heard."Freddie's in here i know it",roger said,"leave him alone,he's already being bullied!",John said as Freddie managed to creep past them."Freeze!",Roger said,"shit",he said,Freddie ran.Roger chased after him,Freddie was cornered,"leave me alone",Freddie said."yeaaaaa no",roger said,John pulled roger back as Freddie ran.Freddie ran out of school,hoping not to be caught,but he was wrong,he saw roger following him.

Freddie ran into a wall,he fell back and put his hand to his nose."shit not another nose bleed",he said to himself,he sat against the wall,tissue to his nose.Roger was in front of him"fuck off",Freddie growled slightly annoyed.Freddie took the tissue from his nose and shoved it into his pocket letting his nose drip from blood. "please leave me alone",Freddie said,"listen,i'm sorry",Roger said,"did you just?",Freddie asked,"yes i apologised,i am sorry",Roger said,"its fine",Freddie said,his nose still dripping with blood."d do you want to be friends?",Roger asked,"umm okay",Freddie said quietly.he wiped his nose on his arm.

"i'm sorry Freddie,Paul was forcing me to bully you",Roger said,"its fine,i just always thought,i'd be alone",Freddie said,"you're not,you have me",Roger said,"come on",Roger said.Freddie had blood down his shirt from his broken nose.Roger cleaned up Freddie's nose,"watch it",Freddie warned"sorry",Roger said,"stop apologising",Freddie said.wincing a little."there we go",Roger said as Freddie jumped down.Roger caught him,"careful",Roger said."Freddie,where did you get a black eye?",roger asked,"Paul",Freddie said,"he beat me up",Freddie said.

John walked to them."John",Roger warned."i apologised to him",roger said as Freddie walked off."Roger,its best to leave him",John said,"but",Roger said,"Roger,Freddie needs a bit of alone time",John said,"i'm scared he'll get beat up again",Roger said,"Leave me alone Paul",Freddie scowled as Paul pinned him to the wall by his throat."l let me go",he stammers.Freddie's choking as Paul strangled him.He tried to push Paul away,"GEt off me!",Freddie said,he couldn't breathe,he passed out.

_ Three hours later _

"hey",roger said,Freddie was slowly waking up from being on the floor."Freddie,its okay",roger said."w what h happened?",Freddie stutters,"Paul did,he choked you",Roger said as Freddie coughed,Roger softly rubbed his back.Roger hugs Freddie,"hey,hey its okay",roger said."you have nothing to blame yourself for",Roger said softly.Freddie wipes his tears away."i don't deserve friends",Freddie said,"don't say that",Roger said,"its true",Freddie said,"no its not",roger said."my parents think so",Freddie said,"your parents are arseholes",roger said,Freddie ran off.

He ran home and went to his room as his dad came in,Freddie's in a hoodie and sweatpants,his dad beats him.he let it happen.he would then cry on his bed,his mother never cared.He cried himself to sleep that night.Freddie stopped going to school after the abuse of his dad."John",Roger said,"yea",John said,"i'm scared and worried about Freddie",Roger said,"i know where he lives",John said,"come on",John said,they ran to Freddie's.they knock on the door.His dad answers."what?",his dad said,"we want to see Freddie",John said,"In his room,first door to your left",his dad said,Roger and John bolt it.

"Freddie?",John said,"fuck off",he said,crying into his pillow,marks all up his back and arms,his face beaten black and blue."Freddie,its roger",Roger said,"Fuck off",Freddie said,"No,look at me",Roger said softly.Freddie did."oh my fuck",roger said,Freddie had tears in his eyes,"come here",Roger said,Freddie ran into Rogers arms."shh its alright",Roger cooed,"shh shh its alright",Roger cooed."Its alright",Roger said,"is this why,you stopped going to school?",roger said,"mm",Freddie hummed,"might as well tell",Freddie said,"my dad abuses me",Freddie said,wiping his tears.

"shh its alright",Roger cooed as Freddie calmed down."i'm here now",Roger said softly to him,pushing back hair from Freddie's face to reveal a black eye."i don't give a fuck what your parents say,we're getting you out of here",Roger said,"ROGER WE CAN'T!",John said,"you two shut up",Freddie said."i can't just leave,my dad will find me",Freddie said,"no he wont",roger said,"i'll talk with my mum",Roger said,"same here",John said,"come on,we'll get to school",Roger said,they go out the window as Freddie lands on the grass laughing.

They ran to school.they get their and waited for John."Freddie,its alright,i'm here",Roger said to him,they saw Brian,"you like him don't you?",Roger asked,"i i do",Freddie said,"its alright to have a crush,its just his girlfriend gets in the way,i've tried to talk to him",Roger said.the three boys get to class,Freddie sits in the back.the bell rings.Roger stayed with Freddie all day,"Paul leave us be",Roger said.Brian happened to notice.He was with Chrissie."fuck off Brian",Roger said.Freddie had trouble standing due to the marks and wounds on his legs,he gripped roger,"its alright Freddie",roger said to him.

Freddie looked away from Brian,"now is not a good time",Roger said,"i'm saying it now,i broke up with Chrissie",Brian said.Freddie was still gripping rogers arm."Freddie go to class,i'll be there in a bit",Roger said,Freddie nods,he does."No me and Freddie aren't dating",Roger said,"he has a horrible home life",roger said,tears in his eyes."rog,you can tell me anything",Brian said."h his dad abused him",Roger stutters,"sh its alright",Brian said."he can't leave home because of his dad",Roger said,"We'll get him out of there",Brian said."not again",they both say,"PAUL LEAVE HIM ALONE!",roger said,Brian shoves Paul out the way as Roger takes Freddie into his arms.

"Shh its alright,i'm here",Roger cooed."i'm here now",Roger said softly."i promise,i'll get you away from your parents",Roger said,he rocked Freddie in his arms,"shh its alright",Roger said."you're staying with me tonight",Roger said.Roger wrapped an arm around Freddie.They get to rogers.his mum answers."i thought you were staying with John tonight",his mum said,"change of plans,i can't because of Freddie",Roger said.Brian's with them.Freddie and Brian soon became close friends despite Freddie's dad being abusive.

Freddie had to clean the house."it better be done by the time i get back",his dad said,"I i i it will dad",Freddie said.he got to work,cleaning the house top to bottom.His dad got back,Freddie was exhausted and close to passing out."get here",his dad said,"y yes dad",Freddie said ,"turn around",his dad said,Freddie was then whipped on the back with a belt,he bit his lip to quiet his screams."useless piece of shit",his dad said,smacking him.his mum didn't even notice yet care when he was hit and abused,his dad punches him in the face as the door bell rings.Freddie ran off to his room to change his shirt to a hoodie and sweatpants,he covered the marks with long sleeves.

He opens the front door,Roger."Freddie,my mum said you can live with me",Roger said."about that",Freddie said,Freddie fell to the floor,he had a shock collar on."FUCK!",he screamed,Freddie's dad stood and watched his own son,"fucking turn it off",roger said."No",Freddie's dad said as Freddie was pounding on the floor in pain trying to get it off."It hurts",he whimpered,"I know",roger said, trying to get it off him.Freddie's dad turns it off.Freddie rips off the collar and fell into rogers arms.Roger's 17."it hurts so much",Freddie said,"I know it does",Roger said softly."come on",roger said.They two get rogers.

Freddie was limping.Roger takes Freddie to his room."Freddie",Roger said,"No",Freddie said,"show me the marks",roger said,"No",Freddie said.he was in enough pain."I can't,it hurts to",Freddie said."at least take the hoodie off",Roger said,Freddie did."oh Freddie",Roger said."i'm not gonna hurt you",Roger said."tell me",Roger said,"fine,my dad forces me to clean to the house if i don't he whips me and beats me",Freddie said",i'm calling Brian,he'll know what to do since i have no clue",Roger said.Freddie puts on his hoodie and looked at the window,"Shit",he cursed.

His dads car.his phone blew up with messages from his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 3 weeks later _

"Freddie,time to get up",roger said,"leave me alone rog",Freddie said,clearly not wanting to get up."please",roger said,"Fuck Off",Freddie said."you have to get up,Brian's taking us to school",Roger said"fine",Freddie said,he put on a hoodie and jeans with Adidas trainers.he brushed his teeth and brushed his hair out.the two boys get into Brian's car."Brian word of warning i wouldn't piss off Freddie today",Roger said."he's already in a pissy mood",Roger said," heard that Taylor",Freddie said.

They get to school.Brian wants to ask Freddie to be his boyfriend."Freddie?",Brian said"what",Freddie said,"willyoubemyboyfriend",Brian asked all at once,Freddie rolls his eyes and nods.without a word,Brian kisses him,Freddie pulled away and ran off."i fucked up",Brian said.Roger ran after Freddie."Freddie bear,its only me",Roger said,"come here",roger said."hey,hey whats happened?",Roger asked"Brian fucking kisses me",Freddie said."i'm also his boyfriend now",Freddie said."next time tell him you don't want to be kissed",Roger said,"i'm only the one who can",Roger said,peppering kisses to Freddie's cheeks,"Roger!",Freddie giggles.

"i'm happy to see you smile again",Roger said."roger,don't push it",Freddie said.Roger poked Freddie's sides,"stop it",Freddie said .roger and Freddie go to class.

_ After school _

Brian takes the two home,Brian and Freddie hug,"Freddie",Brian said ."what",Freddie said."i love you",Brian said,"love you too",Freddie mumbles under his breathe.Freddie had anxiety and antidepressant pills.he overdosed on them on purpose."FREDDIE!",Roger said,"please wake up",Roger begged.Freddie didn't."MUM!",Roger shouts."yes honey",she said,"c call an ambulance now",Roger said,tears down his cheeks,"don't fucking die on me",roger said.the ambulance arrives.Freddie's put on a stretcher and taken to hospital,Roger fell to his knees,crying.

"roger honey",his mum said."come here",she said,he ran to her,"shh its alright",she said,"no its not",Roger said,"he only did it because of his dad",Roger said."go to the hospital,Brian's already there",his mum said,Roger ran to the hospital.he asks for Freddie's room.he goes."Freddie?its me roger",Roger said.Freddie only had a small smile."come here",Freddie said,sitting up.

",Freddie bear,don't cry",Roger said,"i'm sorry",Freddie said,"its not your fault",roger said,kissing his cheek and hugging him."Freddie",Brian said"yes",Freddie said."iloveyouBrian",Freddie said,"i love you too",Brian said."kiss me?",Freddie asked,Brian nods and does."i love you",Freddie said,"i love you too",Brian said,sitting on the bed with Freddie."we know you're not in your right mind",Roger said,"shut up",Freddie said as Freddie's dad walks in,"get the fuck out"<Roger said."Get out dad",Freddie hissed.Brian held Freddie close.

"Get out",Roger said."SECURITY!",Roger calls."get this man to leave",Roger said pointing to Freddie's dad.Security makes him leave.

_ 4 months pass _

Freddie rarely goes to school,he'll stay home."Freddie bear",roger said,"leave me alone",Freddie croaked out."whats wrong?"<roger asked,"roger,leave me alone",Freddie said,not looking at roger."just go without me",Freddie said.he didn't move.He was scared of his father.Freddie was malnourished,he never ate.he only had breakfast thatt was it.Roger goes to his mum."Mum",Roger said,"yes",his mum said."what do i do?Freddie wont come down and eat,i've tried",Roger said,"give him time honey",his mum said,"but,he's malnourished",Roger said."Roger",his mum said."Freddie's still adjusting to a new home",his mum said,"i know,i'm worried about him",roger said,"i know go to school,i'll see if i can get Freddie a psychiatrist ",his mum said,Roger nods.

_ At school _

Roger goes to class,thinking about Freddie."Roger",Brian said,"Leave Me Alone ",Roger said."whats happened?",Brian asked,"none of your business",Roger said as his phone rang he answers.Its his mum.She found Freddie a psychiatrist",Brian,its none of your business",Roger said,hanging up the phone,"tell me",Brian said,"NO",Roger said."neither i or Freddie want to talk about it",Roger said pissed off."just leave me alone",Roger said.Roger ran home,"i'm home!",Roger called out.Freddie had taken his antidepressants only two this time."hey bear",Roger said,"yes",Freddie said."come here",Roger said,Roger holds Freddie close.

Freddie had already made up his mind about the psychiatrist.he had a fit.Roger had to hold him down."Freddie,calm down",Roger said,sitting on his legs and holding down his wrists as a knock on the door,"mum answer the door if its his dad then call the police",Roger said still trying to hold down Freddie "Roger,you're on my stomach",Freddie said,"sorry",he said.Roger shuffles to sit on Freddie's thighs."Freddie calm down",Roger said softly,stroking Freddie's cheek.he gave Freddie his antipsychotics."its alright",Roger cooed,he puts Freddie on the sofa,"my head hurts",Freddie groaned."it will bear",Roger said softly as Brian walked in."fucking hell,i thought i told you to leave us alone",Roger said.

"shh Freddie its alright",roger said softly,"go to sleep for a bit",Roger said,"mm",Freddie hums.Freddie soon falls asleep,roger puts a blanket on him.Roger and Brian go into the kitchen."why are you here?",Roger asked,"i just wanted to see Freddie",Brian said,"he doesn't want to see you,he's still adjusting to living here"Roger said,"i'm not letting him go home to his dad",Roger said."i know you wont",Brian said."he wont go to a psychiatrist",Roger said.Freddie was waking up."i' still here bear",Roger said to him.

"i'm not going before you say it",Freddie said."Freddie,you have to",Roger said,"i'll be back in a minute",Freddie said.Freddie goes to the bathroom to find the antidepressants.he took three,he wanted to be numb from the pain of memories,he broke down crying.he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror,he wipes his tears."i'm a useless piece of shit",Freddie said to himself.He had tears down his cheeks.he wanted to be numb,he wont go to a psychiatrist."I'm not mentally ill",Freddie muttered to himself.he went to his room.He sits on the bed,blades in front of him.

he chucked them away.he was sick,he had the flu but didn't tell anyone."Freddie bear",Roger said,"Fuck off and leave me alone",Freddie said."Freddie",roger said,"LEAVE ME ALONE!",Freddie snaps."alright",Roger said.Freddie had a coughing fit and curled up in bed.

_ the next day _

he was worse today,he had another coughing fit.Fainted twice.he was curled up in bed."Freddie",Roger said,"can you just leave me be",Freddie said,"No i wont,you're sick and i'm taking care of you",Roger said,"a are you wearing a nurse outfit",Freddie laughed,"shut up!",Roger said."Freddie please",Roger said"fine no doctors though",Freddie,"promise no doctors",Roger said."apart from me",Roger said."104F",Roger said,"be quiet",Freddie groaned."i'll make you chicken soup",Roger said.

"No,don't,i can't keep food down",Freddie said,again another coughing fit."just give me a shout if you want anything",Roger said,Freddie nods.he sinks down in bed.As the hours pass,Freddie hadn't called for Roger."you okay?",Roger asked,"No,i feel worse",Freddie said,"you need to eat",Roger said,"toast",is all Freddie said,"alright",Roger said,kissing his cheek.

_ four days later _

Freddie was getting better from the Flu."Good morning",roger said,"shut up please",Freddie said."you have an appointment with the psychiatrist today",Roger said,"i'm not going,i'm not comfortable going",Freddie admitted."i'll go with you",Roger said,"f fine",Freddie said.Freddie put on a hoodie and jeans with his trainers,Roger's his carer.Brian is worried for him,"Freddie",Brian said,"what",Freddie said."Freddie,i'm worried about you",Brian said,"don't be"Freddie said.Brian held Freddie,"let me go Brian,all because i rarely talk to you doesn't mean you have become over protective,i have roger for that",Freddie said,"i missed you a lot",Brian said.

"i missed you too",Freddie said,"i'm sorry for ignoring you",Freddie said."its alright",Brian said,kissing Freddie."come with me",Freddie said."oh yea i forgot about your psychiatrist appointment today",Brian said."stop saying the word",Freddie said,"sorry babe",Brian said."come on",Brian said."carry me?",Freddie asked,"alright",Brian said as Freddie wrapped his arms around his neck."legs around my waist",Brian said,helping Freddie.Brian carried him.They get to the office and check in."Freddie",his psychiatrist said.Freddie's psychiatrist is Dr Ben or Dr Hardy.Brian is holding Freddie's hand,"its alright babe",Brian said softly.

Brian sits Freddie on his lap.Freddie grinds against Brian's crotch."Freddie stop it",Brian whispered in his ear.Freddie does and sits next to Brian.Freddie was close to having a tantrum.Roger's in the room as well,Freddie had a meltdown.Roger was quick to hold him down his wrists pinned to the floor,"Brian pin down his legs before he kicks one of us",Roger said,keeping hold of Freddie."its alright Freddie,shh its alright",roger said softly."Let me go",Freddie said,struggling,he was kicking.

Roger had a strong hold on Freddie's wrists.Brian had used his strength to pin down Freddie's ankles.Dr Ben had the sedative ready .Roger nods at him as Freddie screams."Shh",Roger said.Dr Ben gives him the conscious sedative.Freddie of course was still conscious but woozy.Roger and Brian kept him held down on the floor."So Roger how often are his tantrums?",DR Ben asked ."twice a week",roger said."medication?",he asked,"twice a day",Roger said."does he get any sleep?",Dr Ben asked,"he wont,he's usually up all night,i'm with him until he's asleep at around one or three in the morning",Roger said.

Freddie had scratched Rogers eye(Left eye) ,"FUCK!",Roger said.backing off.Brian took over and pinned down Freddie as the sedative wore off."Freddie,breath for me love",Brian said,still holding down Freddie,"No,we do not scratch or bite",Brian warned him."breath for me",Brian said,"that's it,its okay",Brian said,kissing him once.Roger had a scratch across his left eye.Brian held Freddie in his arms,restraining him."Freddie NO",Brian said,Freddie bit Brian.Roger was trying to calm down.He couldn't,the room was spinning for him."calm down rog",he thought to himself,"yep a seizure",Roger thought to himself as he seized on the floor."Brian hold him down and stop him",Dr Ben said,moving any harmful objects.

Brian was strong enough to hold him down.a minute passes and Roger regains consciousness."Roger mate,its alright",Brian said."what happened?",Roger asked,"you had a seizure",Brian said."my head hurts so bad",Roger said,Freddie was fully aware but was on his phone.Dr Ben had distracted him.Brian puts a bottle of water to rogers mouth,"drink",Brian said."slowly",he said as roger did,"there we go that's it",Brian said softly.Roger was close to passing out again.

He did.

_ Four hours later _

He woke up in a hospital bed,IV in the top of his hand.Heart monitor sticky pads on his chest.Oxygen mask on his mouth and nose.He was briefly awake.he was still registering his surroundings as Dr Matthews walked in."You're awake",he said."what the fuck",Roger said."calm down",Dr Matthews said,"Matt",Roger said,"Well done",he said."where the fuck am i",Roger asked,"the hospital",Matt said."where the fuck is Freddie and Brian?",roger asked,sitting up."don't worry,they're fine",Matt said."MATTHEW!!!!",Freddie screamed.

Freddie was in a separate room with Brian."Freddie bear",Brian said,"shut up",Freddie said."why am i here",Freddie said.Freddie ran to Rogers hospital room,Freddie's in a hoodie and sweatpants.Brian is in a T shirt and jeans with his trainers same with Freddie."Roger",Freddie said."Matthew let him go",Roger said .Freddie sits with roger,"shh its alright bear,its alright",roger said softly to Freddie."shh its alright",Roger said,"Matthew leave,i only had one seizure",Roger said.

"fine",Matthew said.

then Dr Stevens walks in."Roger due to the brain scans it shows you have epilepsy.",he said,"h how",Roger said,"due to the seizure lasting for a two minutes and you passing out then again passing out",Dr Stevens said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

A/N:i have writers block for this.


	3. chapter 3

_ 3 weeks later _

Roger's had three seizures in a week."fucking hell",he said,His mum cares for him.Freddie and Brian live together now."good morning baby",Brian said to Freddie"morning",Freddie grumbled,"you need to have your shot",Brian said,"No",Freddie said.Freddie ran around the living room before Brian wrapped his arm around Freddie's waist making him let out a cough of shock."sorry baby",Brian said,"shh its alright,its alright",Brian said,"Stop please!",Freddie cried."shh baby",Brian cooed,giving Freddie his shot"SHH its alright bear its alright",Brian cooed.

"Brian stop please,it hurts!",Freddie cried into Brian's chest."i know it hurts",Brian cooed,gently pulling the needle out and putting a plaster on the needle prick hole.he kissed it."want me to kiss it better ?",Brian asked,"mhmm",Freddie hummed.Brian does.Brian rocks Freddie gently."shh baby boy",Brian cooed to him."shh",he cooed."its alright",Brian cooed,rocking a crying Freddie.Freddie calls Brian daddy sometimes."daddy",he said,"i know baby boy",Brian said as he held a bucket in front of Freddie's mouth,Freddie was sick into the bucket,"let it all out",he cooed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

END OF BOOK IM SOFFRY


End file.
